the_abbafandomcom-20200213-history
The Winner Takes It All
The Winner Takes It All was released in 1980 by ABBA. It reflects the end of a marriage and is a ballad. There are theories that it is based around the divorce of the ABBA members, but this is strongly denied by the group. WARNING: MAMMA MIA! SPOILERS DOWN THE PAGE! Lyrics I don't wanna talk... About the things we've gone through. Though it's hurting me... Now, it's history. I've played all my cards.. And that's what you've done too. Nothing more to say... No more aces to play. --- The winner takes it all, The loser standing small. Beside the victory, That's our destiny. --- I was in your arms, Thinking I belonged there... I figured it makes sense, Building me a fence. Building me a home, Thinking I'd be strong there. But I was a fool, Playing by the rules. --- The gods may throw a dice, Their minds as cold as ice. And someone way down here, Loses someone dear. --- The winner takes it all, The loser has to fall. It's simple and it's plain. Why should I complain? --- But tell me, does she kiss Like I used to kiss you? Does it feel the same When she calls your name? Somewhere deep inside, You must know I miss you. But what can I say? Rules must be obeyed. --- The judges will decide, The likes of me abide. Spectators of the show, Always staying low. --- The game is on again. A lover, or a friend. A big thing or a small... The winner takes it all! --- I don't wanna talk... If it makes you feel sad. And I understand... You've come to shake my hand. I apologise... If it makes you feel bad. Seeing me so tense... No self-confidence. But you see, --- The winner takes it all... The winner takes it all... In Mamma Mia! *'SPOILERS AHEAD!*' Lyrics: Donna: I don't wanna talk, About things we've gone through. Though it's hurting me, Now it's history. I've played all my cards, And that's what you've done too. Nothing more to say - No more aces to play. --- The winner takes it all, Loser standing small. Beside the victory, That's her destiny. --- I was in your arms, Thinking I belonged there. I figured it made sense, Building me a fence. Building me a home, Thinking I'd be strong there. But I was a fool, Playing by the rules. --- The gods may throw a dice, Their minds as cold as ice. And someone way down here, Loses someone dear. --- The winner takes it all, The loser has to fall. It's simple and it's plain, Why should I complain? --- But tell me does she kiss Like I used to kiss you? Does it feel the same When she calls your name? Somewhere deep inside, You must know I miss you. But what can I say? Rules must be obeyed. --- The judges will decide, The likes of me... abide. Spectators of the show, Always staying low. --- The game is on again, A lover or a friend. A big thing or a small, The winner takes it all. --- I don't wanna talk, 'Cause it makes me feel sad. And I understand, You've come to shake my hand. I apologise, If it makes you feel bad. Seeing me so tense. No self confidence. But you see - The winner takes it all! The winner takes it all! --- The game is on again! A lover or a friend! A big thing or a small! The winner takes it all.... --- (So the winner, Takes it all, And the loser, Has to fall. So the winner, Takes it all, And the loser, Has to fall.) Sam: Donna!!! Donna: The winner... takes it... all.... Context: *SPOILERS START HERE* This song is placed directly after Slipping Through My Fingers and precedes Sophie's wedding. Sam intercepts Donna as the bridal party leaves and inquires as to who is giving Sophie away. The talk turns to the state of their relationship, which Donna desperately tries to avoid. As she reprises the end of the song, she runs away from Sam, up the hill towards the bridal party. When he shouts her name from below, she has just reached the top of the hill and pauses to say the final line. *'SPOILERS END HERE*'